


We Can Blame It All On Human Nature

by TinySpiney



Series: Of Humans and Androids [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Good Elijah Kamski, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Elijah Kamski, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, ultimate wingwoman Chloe honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: It was well known that the RK900 was the most advanced android in the Northern Hemisphere, and likely the entire world as well. Meaning that it was nearly impossible to sneak up on it regardless of environmental conditions.Nearlybeing the operative word in that statement.Or five times Nines spooks Kamski, and the one time Kamski manages to spook Nines
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Elijah Kamski
Series: Of Humans and Androids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Talk Too Much by COIN!!

_ November 28th 2038 8:35 AM _

  
  


It was well known that the RK900 was the most advanced android in the Northern Hemisphere, and likely the entire world as well. Meaning that it was nearly impossible to sneak up on it regardless of environmental conditions.  _ Nearly _ being the operative word in that statement. Regardless or rain or shine, loud noises or silence, light or darkness. The RK900 was the most advanced being on the planet. Built to be stronger, faster, and more resilient than it’s predecessor; the RK900 had so much potential to be a dangerous adversary. Though once it had been taken in by Markus, he emerged as a frightened and abandoned being. Clinging to the first person who had shown him true kindness and compassion. Markus was a very busy man, though, and had contacted an old friend of a friend to help the RK900 adjust to the life he was suddenly thrust into. He met this old friend of a friend and felt his thirium pump almost stutter upon making eye contact with the man. Elijah Kamski, former CEO of CyberLife, and the initial creator of the RK Series. His stepping stones were what created the RK900 as he was that day standing before his creator. Because even if Mister Kamski hadn’t put him together, he absolutely considered the man as the one who created him. Without his mind, no androids as the world knew there would exist. 

The RK900 was escorted to an automated vehicle, and ushered inside by the inventor. The man who had single handedly created a path toward new life. Cultivated it and created a place for it to grow and flourish. The RK900 couldn’t help but watch him as he worked on whatever it was he was working on, looking away whenever the human would catch his eye. The RK900 was not shy. He was not programmed to be. But he was a deviant, he wasn’t bound by his programming anymore. So in all reality, he could be whatever he wanted to be. However he wanted to be. Whoever he wanted to be. He didn’t know who he wanted to be yet, so he settled for watching his creator work on a tablet. He would speak with Chloe, the original RT600, every now and again. Sometimes she would catch the RK900’s eye and sheepishly smile. He would try to smile back at her every time. Though he knew it was shaky at best. Being alive was quite the strange concept. He tried not to let how much that fact bothered him show, though Chloe may have picked up on it every now and again. He didn’t know if he was broadcasting his thoughts or not, but sometimes her LED would flicker yellow and she would look up at him. He opted to look out the window instead from then on. 

By the time they had arrived back at Mister Kamski’s home, the RK900 had dug up every piece of information he could find on the inventor. He knew that Detective Gavin Reed of the Detroit Police Department was his younger half-brother, and that Carl Manfred had been their legal guardian for a year. As well as the fact that he had graduated Colbridge University at age sixteen, shortly before starting up CyberLife with the help of anonymous donors. He then made a name for himself in the technological world. He would forever be a part of history. Somehow Markus had thought it would be a good idea to stick the RK900 with him. Though he wasn’t about to complain, he was able to see another side of humanity. Learn more about what he was supposed to do with the emotions he was given. Perhaps there would be a way for him to ask his creator questions about himself and his design. He could learn more about deviancy and how it worked. If Mister Kamski even knew anything about it, that was. There was always the chance that it had been a spontaneous mutation in an android’s code and the former CEO had no idea as to what had caused it. 

He was led into the home by hand, Chloe interfaced with him and explained what she could. What she couldn't, she provided a digital map of the mansion for the RK900, and highlighted the areas she was talking about on said map. Mister Kamski had already gone ahead of them inside of the home, Chloe said he was preparing for an interview he had in a few days. Though the RK900 was free of roam as he so wished until dinnertime. He had asked her why they would gather if two out of the three of them had no use of eating, it was entirely illogical. Chloe only smiled sweetly and told him to wait and find out. Their interface ended and Chloe walked through a sliding door to the right in the foyer. Well, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to go through the other one. He steeled himself for whatever he might find on the impending adventure, and walked through the door directly in front of himself. 

Beyond it was a room with gigantic windows and a pool. With dark red tiles inside of it. He scanned the room, finding that on the wall with the small waterfall was a giant letter K. Ah yes, of course, the eccentric inventor who was also a billionaire. Mister Kamski was going to be quite the strange individual. Though, to the RK900 amusement, said inventor had walked out of the doorway near the windows talking to himself. Something about androids and knowing they had the potential to become their own beings. Then he shook his head with a frown and closed his eyes, going on to reprimand himself about how hollow his words sounded. The RK900 thought they were nice, actually. Though when he voiced his opinion, Mister Kamski shrieked and jumped nearly half a foot in the air, one hand flying to his chest and the other smacking against the window as he fell against it. The RK900 experienced something it never had before. Laughter. Warmth radiated out from his thirium pump regulator, and all the way to his fingers and toes. The new deviant doubled over in his laughter to his creator’s reaction, nearly falling into the pool in the process. Once recovered, he let the last of his giggles fade away to see his creator’s face beet red. Though he soon chuckled at his own reaction. Saying that it was a bit silly, wasn’t it? 

The RK900 thought that maybe he could get used to living in the same space as his creator. Esspecially if he was so brutally human. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Shopping Bags and Wrapping Paper

_December 1st 2038 11:14 AM_

  
  


Humans were rather strange, as the RK900 had found. Chloe planned on taking him shopping today. These two statements were not one in the same, though he had quickly found that Chloe was so wonderfully human. It made sense, she had been exposed to humanity since the late 2010’s. Her creation marked the beginning of their people, and set certain plans in motion. Regardless of how far down the line they would come into play. Apparently some of those plans regard the very first android created by CyberLife taking the very last android created by CyberLife out shopping for a human holiday. He was rather confused, but let himself be dragged along anyway. The mall was still filled with people, human and androids alike, buzzing around getting their holiday shopping done. The RK900 would have just been pleased to sit down and people watch with his companion. Though her plans hadn’t included his newfound hobby, so he let himself be dragged around the mall. 

She apparently wanted to get a gift for a friend of hers, an android who she had met during the revolution. The RK900 inquired as to who the android was and how they met. Her LED went yellow and she worried at her bottom lip for a second before giving a somewhat forced smile and waving a hand, she said it didn’t matter now. What mattered was that they were very close friends and enjoyed each other’s company enough to agree on getting each other gifts for the holiday. The RK900 made a note in his file labelled ‘Original Chloe | RT600’ that detailed her obvious infatuation with another android she had met in early November. He had no use of compiling the information he had. Though it made him feel better about the world around him, if everything was properly categorized and neat. Where there was chaos and disarray in the waking world, he would have order and organisation in his mind. 

The RK900 had stopped her at the window of a certain shop though, it was filled with candles. Mister Kamski had told him he loved candles one night right before he forced the inventor to bed. Apparently the human’s favourite was _Midsummer’s Night._ For a reason the RK900 couldn’t entirely explain, he wandered into the store and went looking for the black candle. He smiled at the human cashier and thanked them for his candles before exiting the store. Chloe was waiting for him outside of it, sitting in one of those chairs that vibrated when someone put money in it. The one next to her was empty. Before he could sit in it and find out what it felt like, Chloe stood up and said that they needed to get something for Mister Kamski before they left. He held up the paper bag containing his candles. She rolled her eyes and playfully said it had to be from the both of them, it would be sweeter that way. Chloe also muttered that she wanted to be able to write that there was a gift from the two of them for Mister Kamski. 

They went from store to store, Chloe only was able to find a gift for her friend. A plush Saint Bernard. They must have had a fascination with the breed, and the RK900 realised that he quite liked dogs as well. After another twenty minutes of wandering, the RK900 spotted an old store tucked away in a corner of the mall. It was one that specialised in printing physical photographs. He pointed it out to Chloe, saying they could get a few stills from their memories printed. It wouldn’t be the same as having a photo of the three of them together, but it would still be something sweet and considerate. Her LED flashed blue as she grinned and brought him into the store. She selected a still from her memory effortlessly, she said it was one of Mister Kamski teaching the RK900 how to play _Marvel’s Spider-Man._ The RK900 settled on a picture of Chloe and Mister Kamski in white fluffy robes, lounging together in the den holding wine glasses. Mister Kamski’s held cranberry juice, while Chloe’s held thirium. They both had smiles on their faces and looked fully content. 

Once the photos were developed and put into frames, the two made their way back to the mansion. It was nearly an hour’s drive. Though the RK900 found himself smiling as he recounted his favourite parts of the day with his friend and housemate. They stumbled into the house with their bags of gifts, trying to hide the ones they had bought for each other. Mister Kamski wasn’t in the foyer because he didn’t need to be. Which meant that the two androids were in the clear. The RK900 bid Chloe adieu for the moment, and went to go put the gifts he had bought in his room. He thought it would be best to wrap them as soon as he could though, that way he would be able to get everything done at once. It would be easier that way. He wouldn’t have to worry about getting any of it done later, and rink Chloe or Mister Kamski stumbling in on him wrapping their gifts. But if he were to wrap them, then he needed to have wrapping paper. 

The RK900 found himself outside of Mister Kamski’s office, an unreasonable stutter in his tritium pump making it so he couldn’t step forward so the door would slide open. He put a hand over his regulator and sighed. It had been doing that more and more lately. It was no matter, he was going to ask Mister Kamski if he had any spare wrapping paper. The door slid open easily as the RK900 stepped forward, smiling at the sight before him. Mister Kamski, hunched over his workbench with safety glasses on, working on something so intently that his tongue was just slightly sticking out. The RK900 greeted him, snickering as the human threw the tool he was using at the android. He caught it with ease and managed to ask where the wrapping paper was through his laughter, grinning at how Mister Kamski smiled and explained Chloe had it. In a moment of courage or stupidity, he wasn’t exactly sure which, the RK900 informed his creator that he needed to be careful, lest he get wrapped up himself. When the human raised a brow in confusion, the RK900 clarified that he was a gift. 

Mister Kamski’s face went bright red, and a nervous smile spread on his face right before the RK900 hurried to leave the room. Leaving him wondering just what exactly that statement was about. His thirium pump was working at 150% capacity, and he was unable to explain just why making that joke made his face and chest feel warm. He figured he could just ask Chloe about it after. She was almost like his older sister at that point. 

  
  
  
  



	3. New Beginnings

_ December 31st 11:32 PM _

  
  


Nines decided he liked human holidays. Maybe it was because that was when Chloe decided to give him a nickname that she thought suited him, or maybe it was because Mister Kamski had been overjoyed at the fact they got him gifts. Needless to say, Nines had been rather...excited. He realised he was excited at the prospect of the human holidays continuing on within the mansion. He was also excited to be able to witness as the clock ticked on and a new year was set to begin. Despite deviancy and learning how to be human, the earth still revolved around the sun. It would continue to do so until long after Nines’ battery had died and he along with it. But that was centuries from now. Tonight was New Year’s Eve, and he was hellbent on experiencing the human holiday alongside his housemates. 

Chloe somehow managed to convince him to wear something for the occasion. They were staying inside, so it wasn’t like he would be dressing for anyone. Other than himself, that is. But his best friend and somewhat sister figure managed to get him into a black turtleneck with a small keyhole in the shape of a heart right up on his clavicle. Nines thought it was cute, so he decided that it couldn’t hurt to put it on. Though, as the night went on, he thought that maybe he was wrong. Mister Kamski seemingly burst into a fit of giggles every time Nines even got somewhat close to him. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, really, he laughed when Nines got within eyesight. Chloe seemed to be watching their interactions with a careful eye throughout the night. Every time Nines asked her why Mister Kamski reacted the way he did, she would just raise her eyebrows slightly, look away with a smile, and take a sip of her warmed thirium. Well, that didn’t help him at all. 

Instead of dwelling on it, Nines decided to go sit with Mister Kamski in front of the television. Midnight was quickly approaching and Nines wanted to watch the ball drop. It wasn’t all that extravagant, really. It was just a mass of metal and lights and reflective surfaces. But it was a human tradition. Nines wanted to have the experience, if not mostly because he had never had it before, but because it would be a moment shared with friends. Nines was learning how to be human rather quickly. Of course it was mostly through one of the most eccentric human beings on the planet, but it was also through one of the most compassionate beings he had ever met. Chloe was a piece of art in her own right, but she was also her own person. She answered all his questions he had on humanity, she would take him shopping and do little fashion shows with him, she hugged and loved him like anyone would a loved one. 

Though there were times like these as well, where she would actively avoid Nines and push him and Mister Kamski at one another. Whether it was physically or just a nod of her head. Tonight it was physically. She sat down on the couch with them both, shoving Nines over so he was on the middle cushion and practically half in Mister Kamski’s lap. He tried to send her a message asking what that was all about, but his focus was elsewhere. Mister Kamski actually put a hand on his thigh. The action wasn’t surprising, not in the very least, they were used to putting a hand on each other. A simple gesture to show that the other was there. Though Nines was enraptured by the fact that the glowing ball started to drop on the television. His lips pulled into a grin, and he lifted his warmed thirium, counting along with the people on the television as well as his housemates. The three of them counted down alongside millions of other people in Detroit, on the east coast, in the world. 

In a stroke of what had to be stupidity rather than courage, Nines wrapped an arm around Mister Kamski’s shoulders and pulled him close. The human made some sort of surprised yet delighted sound, which then turned into an incredulous laugh as Nines pressed a kiss to his cheek. Once he released him, Mister Kamski blinked a few times as he watched Nines. Nines blinked back at him. Chloe said she was getting up to get more thirium. Once she left the room, Mister Kamski’s face went bright red and he stood up abruptly, saying that he actually had some things for the two of them. He rushed out of the room as quick as he dared to. Which left Nines sitting on the couch by himself, wondering why he had done such a thing. Why Chloe had a certain playful tone to her voice as she spoke. Why Mister Kamski’s face always went so red when he was surprised or startled. Nines decided he wanted to find out, so he followed the inventor’s path. 

Mister Kamski was muttering to himself as he walked into his home lab, something about feelings and timeframes and androids. More specifically deviant androids. Nines watched with a smile on his face as his housemate talked himself in circles. Mister Kamski kept ending up at the same conclusion every time, he had to. Otherwise he wouldn’t be cutting himself off while speaking and becoming increasingly stressed about the development. Nines stepped forward, asking Mister Kamski what was bothering him. The man in question shrieked at how suddenly Nines had spoken up in the silence. His heart rate increased exponentially, and his face stayed red. Nines smiled, just as he always did when he surprised Mister Kamski, and calmly repeated his question. The human waved the question away and produced one of his own. Would Nines always be so good at sneaking up on him? Nines just laughed and said he would, mostly because he liked the way the human’s face turned red. He thought it was cute. Mister Kamski shook his head with a smile and gestured out the door, it was time they all went to bed.

  
  
  



	4. What's In A Name?

_ February 14th 2039 4:26 PM _

  
  


Nines understood this human holiday. Chloe had explained it to him on her way out the door earlier that day. She said something about going to buy a new dress for an event she was attending later that night. Nines was privy to the schedule she held in her program, having sent him an updated copy every time something changed. Unless she neglected to let the  _ automatic message _ be sent, she was lying. Chloe was going to be meeting with that deviant she met during the revolution. They were going on a date. Nines smiled softly to himself as he realised the implications of such a thing happening, his big sister was happy. Nines wished her luck in finding the perfect dress for the occasion and opted to relax in the gaming room for a bit. Mister Kamski was busy getting ready for yet another interview in a few weeks, people started to realise the reclusive inventor wasn’t entirely a recluse in the first place. Everyone wanted to know how he felt about the situation on any given day. Oh, if only people knew he had five deviants living with him. 

Speaking of the other three, they were actually already in the gaming room getting ready to play some  _ Super Smash Bros. _ game. He quickly rushed over and grabbed a controller before they selected the stage. Chloe, Callie, Connie, and Carrie. The four sisters. They were brutal in the game and had no pity for their little brother, always absolutely demolishing him in the game. Though Nines liked to think he always put up a good fight by the end of it. This time he played would likely be no different. He had picked up on moving the controller to try and make his avatar move better, a trait he had gotten from Mister Kamski. It didn’t help him at all. It usually never did. But for whatever reason, Nines had picked up on it and suddenly found himself doing the exact movements himself. Again, this time would likely be no different. The match would probably end with him flailing, trying to do his best, and the sisters ultimately winning the match. Every time it happened, he would huff and say that it wasn’t fair for the most advanced android made by CyberLife to be beat by the oldest models created by the company. 

Such was life he supposed. Nines, of course, ended up losing all seven matches they had. Nines also ended up flailing just as much as Mister Kamski did by the end of the fifth one. So to say he accidentally smacked his sister in the head would be a very accurate statement, and for him to profusely apologise for it would be as well. He bid his sisters farewell for the moment, and went to go wander. Despite living in the mansion for three months now, he hadn’t seen all of it. In fact, he was specifically told not to go through a dark wooden door. Callie told him that with a soft smile on her face. Nines thought that maybe she half expected him to go explore the area anyway, but he promised her he wouldn’t. He was a deviant, yes, so he could ignore direct orders such as that one. But he was a man of honour and he was going to keep his promise to his sister. Besides, he always just assumed that the door was to Mister Kamski’s bedroom or a private study. He had no reason to be in either of those places. 

Upon checking the time, Nines realised it was nearly six, and rushed to the kitchen as fast as he allowed himself to run. He and Mister Kamski had somewhat of a tradition of cooking together every night. On the nights where Mister Kamski was too caught up in whatever he was working on, Nines took it upon himself to cook something for the human. Always remarking that he had made it with love and that he hoped his friend would enjoy it. Tonight seemed to be a night where they both were in the kitchen. Mister Kamski was already starting to fry some rice on the stove, which left Nines to roll up his sleeves and wash his hands. The two chatted and joked around while cooking as per was their usual routine. Nines liked to say that they had a certain sense of domesticity between themselves, Mister Kamski always tried to hide his smile when he agreed with the statement. Tonight was also a night when Nines commented on that fact. Saying that Mister Kamski was becoming a part of his life, and he was comfortable with how domestic his life had become. The eccentric human sighed and took the pan of rice off the stove, putting on another burner that wasn’t on. He gave Nines a certain questioning glance before turning off the current burner and letting it cool down.

  
  


“Would it kill you to call me Elijah?”

“It wouldn’t,” Nines chuckled as he watched Mister Kamski’s face turn a little pink. “Though it might kill you to hear how tenderly I’ll say it.”

“Oh, I don’t think it would.”

“Alright then, whatever you say, Elijah.” 

  
  


Nines lowered his voice just slightly. To show just enough emotion that would convey that he really and truly cared about his friend. Elijah’s face went red so fast that Nines was actually a bit concerned. He gently took him by his biceps and guided the human to the nearest surface he could sit on. It just happened to be the counter, which meant Nines had to haul him up on it. The second Nines looked away to make sure everything on the stove was still in order, Elijah started laughing. It was this soft little thing that came from deep within himself. So filled with emotion and so brutally human. It was an incredulous little laugh that showed just how surprised and baffled he really was. Nines softly said that he liked the inventor’s laugh before going to steady him up on the counter. Elijah made a squeaking sound, burying his face in his hands. Apparently he wasn’t expecting such a statement. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Star Signs

_ May 8th 2039 11:07 PM _

  
  


Humans were strange. Nines had accepted that fact and embraced it. Though one of his favourite strange things about humans was just how much they love the moon and stars, Elijah was no different then other people in that aspect. Tonight was a full moon apparently, and Nines had yet to actually see one with his own eyes. He previously held no interest in what lay beyond their little blue planet. Though upon seeing just how distraught Elijah seemed when hearing the fact, Nines decided he was interested in the stars and the moon. If not just because of the fact that he had finally figured out what was going on within himself every time he saw Elijah smile. Well, Chloe absolutely was the one to actually tell him. But that was no matter. That was beside the point. The point was that Nines was going to basically be stargazing with the person he had caught feelings for. 

He fussed over himself in the mirror for an unusually long time. He never really cared about his outward appearance, not even with Elijah. But tonight he cared. He cared so much more than he expected to. He decided to put on shorts, they were light blue and he felt they complimented him rather nicely. Then a dark grey tank top to go with the shorts. Nines was excelling in picking up human emotions, not fashion. He wondered if he should wear something else, or if Elijah would like what he was wearing. Nines also wondered if Chloe worried over herself when she went on dates with that unnamed deviant she was in a relationship with. Probably. This was probably normal for both androids and humans. It was just a side effect of being alive and liking someone a whole hell of a lot. 

Nines decided on swapping his dark grey tank top for a black one instead. He liked wearing black, it was comfortable. It also matched with anything, so it was easier to put an outfit together that way. Once he had felt comfortable enough in his own clothes, Nines rushed outside to meet Elijah by the water. He had laid down a blanket and was lounging on it already. The two of them were careful to keep their distance from one another. Elijah was tense, actually. Nines knew he was too. So he broke their silence by pointing up at the sky and saying which constellation it was. With a quick bit of math and consulting of the internet, Nines pointed out the constellation of Cancer. That was Elijah’s astrological sign. Then he pointed out Scorpio, which was his own. If he were to count November twelfth as his birthday at least. Elijah nodded along as Nines spoke, chiming in that some people said that Cancer and Scorpio were incredibly compatible. Nines smiled at his companion, which turned into a grin once he saw the nervous little smile on Elijah’s face. He was inclined to agree. 

Though that got Elijah on the topic of something Nines just didn’t understand. Something about trolls and zodiac signs and the end of the world and something called a God Tier. But he listened as Elijah tried to explain whatever it was to him, even if he kept going off on tangents and seemed like he was never going to comprehensively explain the whole thing. Nines was honestly just happy to close his eyes and listen to Elijah talk. He didn’t understand any of it and could probably just download the information pertaining to whatever this being stuck at home comic was. But he wanted to learn about it through Elijah if he could. Even if the way he spoke was very disjointed and he kept interrupting himself to talk about another thing the current thing reminded him of, and then oh wait there was this other thing that related to it too. Eventually, Nines propped himself up on his arm and looked tenderly down at Elijah as he spoke out to the stars. How his eyes were alight with excitement and had a grin on his face, the way his hands moved and almost reached for the stars. 

  
  


“I think your eyes are prettier than the moon, personally.”

“Hm?” Elijah turned his head, finally looking at his companion. Nines could see just how red his face was even in the low light. “That’s… Well, I could say the same for you, you know. Considering your eyes are silver, they reflect light rather well.”

“No, that’s saying my eyes are  _ like _ the moon.” Nines chuckled and put a hand on Elijah’s cheek. “I’m saying yours are  _ prettier _ than the moon.”

  
  


Elijah turned into a stammering and flustered mess. A puddle of genius inventor. Eyes wide, and an almost shaky smile on his face. Nines decided the reaction was too cute to ignore, and gave the man a few more compliments. Each one surprising him more and more, and making him squeak with embarrassment. Eventually Elijah ended up rolling onto his side, his back facing Nines. So he decided to lay back down and watch the stars as the night stretched on, keeping Elijah’s vitals up in the corner of his HUD. After a few minutes he rolled back onto his back, one hand over his torso and the other at his side. It was the side that was closest to Nines. That movement was made on purpose. Nines’ right hand reached out for Elijah’s left, and he hooked their pinkies together, making the human jump at the contact. Nines laughed at the reaction and moved to properly hold Elijah’s hand in his own. The human huffed and puffed, but he scooted closer despite it. 

They both gently rubbed at each other’s hands with their thumbs. A gesture Nines never entirely understood, but he found that he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind if Elijah showed him affection in such a way. Eventually, Nines ended up holding Elijah against his side, slowly rubbing up and down the man’s spine. It was comfortable out there under the stars. Nines closed his eyes and hummed contentedly as his other hand moved to hold the one Elijah had decided to rest atop his chest. Domesticity.

  
  
  
  



	6. Blend of Technology and Humanity

_May 30th 2039 2:03 PM_

  
  


Elijah decided to ask Nines to accompany him to his latest interview. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to his boyfriend asking to go places together, or spontaneously deciding to tag along. In fact, Nines actually absolutely loved when Elijah would hug him and say he wanted to join him in whatever little escapade he was going on. Today though, Nines was in the background of an interview done in CyberLife Tower. The reporter had been hinting toward Elijah possibly coming back to CyberLife in order to reclaim his old position of CEO. She wanted to know if he was legitimately going to come back, Elijah only ever gave vague answers to her questions. He was enjoying being cryptic as all hell and Nines knew it. He shook his head at every snarky or sarcastic answer Elijah gave the reporter, though he would fondly smile at the same time. Some human he picked out. Nines wouldn’t have had it any other way, though. 

After the interview was over, Nines was pleasantly surprised by Elijah immediately coming over to hug him. The human buried his head in his chest and sighed contentedly into the fabric of his plain aqua tee. The reporter suddenly was right by their side, asking questions about the nature of their relationship and wondering if Elijah Kamski was screwing one of his own creations. Nines smirked at the camera pointed toward them and decided he would answer the question instead. He confirmed that yes, the two of them were romantically involved. Though no, they weren’t physically intimate because the relationship had just started. Nines also added on with a wink that he would need to have the genitalia biocomponent order for it to be mutually beneficial anyway. Elijah’s face went bright red and he grabbed Nines’ hand as he tried to pull his boyfriend along. 

They ran out of the building together, hand in hand, laughing as if Nines hadn’t just dropped that information on the reporter. Elijah resorted to playfully punching Nines in the arm as they walked down the sidewalk to the car. It was actually nice to be out and about together, even if he sort of outed the two of them to the public. It wasn’t like anyone could look at Elijah and legitimately think he was straight though, so that wasn’t exactly big news. Though Nines thought he could pass for straight if he really tried. Not that he wanted to. But if he ever had to pass, he probably could. Upon voicing his opinion to Elijah, he was rewarded with his boyfriend laughing so hard that his face turned red and he ran out of breath. That was something he could get used to. Not to say he wasn’t used to it already! But Nines liked that their relationship would be out in the open now, and he could do silly couple things with Elijah without anyone batting an eye. Was it really so much of a surprise for the creator of androids to be in a relationship with one?

Despite the fact that Elijah’s relationship status now being broadcast across the city, and possibly the world once it started to go viral, the human seemed utterly at peace. They walked around Belle Isle calmly and leisurely. It wasn’t like Elijah owned the company anymore, so technically they had no right to be there. However, it wasn’t like anyone was going to tell the man who had created the company and changed the world that he couldn’t walk around there with his boyfriend. Nines took a deep breath, analyzing the particles in the air and coming away with a very scientific report of what was in the air. That annoyed him to no end every time he did it. At this point Nines didn’t understand why he thought it might change one day even though it never did. Though looking down to his left and Elijah pointing in the distance and beginning to recount how he almost put the Tower at the other end of the isle, Nines got an idea. 

  
  


“Elijah, dear, I have a question for you.” Nines smiled at how Elijah blushed and nodded. “Well, it’s more of a favour, really. Would you take a deep breath and tell me what the air really smells like?”

  
  


Elijah softly smiled and did exactly that. He took in a deep breath, even using his diaphragm to fill his lungs to the best of his ability. He said the air smelled warm, a little sticky because of the humidity hanging in the air. But it also smelled like plants and water, fresh and alive. Then there was the smell of heated metal under the summer sun from the Tower. It clashed against the freshness of the foliage and water, against the soft warmth and touch of humidity. It smelled like technology and nature. Elijah said that it smelled like how he imagined their relationship felt, a blend of technology and humanity. Not to say that Nines didn’t have humanity in him! Elijah stammered and his face went red as he tried to explain that it was just meant to mean one of them was made of plastic, and the other of bone. He didn’t mean anything by it. Nines knew exactly what he meant and pulled Elijah against his side. 

Eventually they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked on. It felt like they had been walking for hours, and a look at his internal clock told Nines it had only been twenty minutes. He was going to comment on it, though Elijah had requested they sit for a little while. Just because, he said. So they sat in the dirt together. It was...odd to say the least. Nines still hadn’t actually sat on the ground without sitting on top of something else. He ran his fingers through the grass and dirt, making small incredulous sounds as he went. Elijah laughed and took a picture. At least Nines thought he did, he wasn’t paying too much attention to the world at the moment. After a beat of letting him play in the grass, Elijah quietly requested that Nines look up at him. Nines did, and smiled at his boyfriend. Or at least he would have if Elijah hadn’t suddenly leaned forward to kiss him. 

Nines felt like he was blue-screening. Or the android equivalent to it at least. His programs were all out of sorts, and his OS wasn’t able to properly compute just what was going on. Though he was acutely aware of how his thirium pump was functioning at twice it’s usual speed and his manual ventilation program had to kick in to accommodate. Once Elijah pulled away, a triumphant look on his face, Nines buried his face in his hands. He somewhat giggled to himself at the fact that he had been surprised. When he was the one who was always accidentally scaring and surprising Elijah! Nines shook his head with a laugh and then grabbed Elijah’s face to press a firm kiss to his lips. A delighted little sound came from both of them.

It was well known that the RK900 was the most advanced android in the Northern Hemisphere, and likely the entire world as well. Meaning that it was nearly impossible to sneak up on it regardless of environmental conditions. _Nearly_ being the operative word in that statement.

  
  
  
  



End file.
